Sebenih Dandelion
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menaikkan dagunya, Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu menundukkan kepalanya, dan sebenih dandelion yang melihat sikap bertolak belakang mereka berdua. SasuHina. Oneshot. Bad summary.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, oneshot, SasuHina, OOC (hope not)**

Pepohonan menyampaikan kabar kepada bebungaan yang bernaung di bawah tubuhnya. Bagi tumbuhan sekecil mereka, angin adalah mimpi buruk sekaligus penyambung hidup mereka. Bersyukurlah bila angin berhembus dengan bersahabat. Namun kali ini agak berbeda, bebungaan telah bersiap melepas benih mereka. Sedetik kemudian, angin bertiup mengantarkan kehidupan baru bagi benih-benih ke habitatnya. Di antara beribu benih yang dibawanya, tersemat sebenih dandelion. Perjalanan panjang ini akan mengantarkan mereka pada dua pilihan, hidup atau mati. Apapun jawaban angin, benih dandelion tetap tersenyum bangga. Ia tidak perlu lagi mendongak tinggi untuk menatap pohon, sekarang bahkan ia lebih tinggi dari pohon manapun! Ia juga bisa melihat segala kehidupan dari atas sana.

Helai demi helai rambut gelap bergerak beriringan dengan hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menyapa. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seragam serba hitamnya telihat kontras dengan paras putih itu. Tangan kanan menyampirkan tas hitam ke punggung. Dengan angkuh ia menaikkan sedikit dagunya. Tatapan para gadis tidak diacuhkan. Begitupun sikapnya, masih banyak juga yang tergila-gila pada sosok dingin itu.

Benih dandelion memandang ke arah lain. Seorang gadis pemilik mahkota sepunggung juga baru saja keluar dari gerbang yang sama. Kedua tangannya memegang tas hitam yang diposisikan pada bagian depan tubuh. Kedua permata lavendernya lebih sering tertuju ke bawah, tersembunyi di antara rerimbunan poni ketika ia sedang menunduk. Jantung pemilik wajah porselen itu berdegup tidak terkendali. Sesekali dua kelerengnya memandang punggung remaja tanggung yang ada di depan.

Ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak benih dandelion, sikap mereka berdua bertolak belakang, angkuh dan pemalu. Seketika angin menghilang. Benih dandelion menatap ke bawah. Sebuah batu besar akan menjawab takdirnya.

**H. Hinata**

**.:Sebenih Dandelion:.**

**"Rapuh."—Uchiha Sasuke**

Kelas 3B, seperti biasa, selalu dirundung kesunyian di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Di deret yang sama, antara pojok ke pojok, duduk Sasuke dan Hinata. Kedua kepribadian bertolak belakang ini memang selalu sekelas, namun mereka tidak saling mengenal sebagai teman.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah terungkap berkaitan dengan mereka berdua. Tidak terungkap karena satu di antaranya menyimpan hal itu dengan baik. Ya, sejak dua tahun lalu perasaan suka itu telah muncul dan berkembang di hati Hinata. Setiap melihat Sasuke, perasaannya membuncah dalam wadah relungnya. Setiap ia menahan perasaannya, di saat itu pula ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk. Setiap teriakan para penggemar Sasuke, hatinya melebur dalam padang kesedihan. Setiap ia berusaha menumbuhkan perasaan benci, beribu benih cinta tumbuh subur di hati dan pikiran. Cinta yang dalam akan menghasilkan luka yang lebih dalam. Semakin ingin dilupakan akan membuat perasaan itu tertanam abadi dalam ingatan. Itulah siksaan batin yang dimilikinya.

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya pada buku tebal bersampul biru itu. Sampul nan apik bercorak mega tersebut berisi kumpulan cerpen yang selalu menggantung di akhir cerita. Ia menghela napas panjang, lagi-lagi imajinasinya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar ia mendelik ke arah pujaan sekaligus inspirasinya. Wajah yang terukir indah itu memesona dirinya. Ia tidak dapat mengelak ketika rona kemerahan menghampiri. Bayangan Sasuke menjadi miliknya segera ia enyahkan dari pikiran. Walaupun begitu, hati kecilnya masih terus berharap. Hinata mencoba memfokuskan diri pada Kakashi yang ada di depannya.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak pernah terungkap berkaitan dengan mereka berdua. Tidak terungkap karena satu di antaranya menyimpan hal itu dengan baik. Ya, sejak dua tahun lalu perasaan benci itu telah muncul dan berkembang di hati Sasuke. Sikap Hinata yang lemah membuatnya muak. Setiap menatap Hinata, pikirannya membuncah ke segala arah. Setiap ia menahan emosinya, di saat itu pula bayangan Hinata melintas di pikiran. Setiap teriakan penggemarnya, ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah. Setiap kata benci itu tersemat, beribu pertanyaan meragukan datang menanti jawaban. Seandainya ia tahu ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh seiring kebenciannya...

Sasuke dapat merasakan tatapan itu lagi. Tidak hanya sekali ia memergoki Hinata menatap dirinya. Terakhir kali kejadian itu ketika mereka berada di kantin. Mengingatnya saja membuat ia kesal.

Namun sikap dan perasaan yang sangat berbeda itu akan membawa mereka pada satu jawaban yang sama.

"Untuk kelompok tiga, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata, kalian terjemahkan dari halaman 21 sampai 30."

Sasuke seketika tegak dari duduknya. Kedua tangan kokoh itu terkepal di atas meja. Semua siswa memandang ke arahnya, termasuk Hinata yang sedetik lalu sempat merasakan hembusan kebahagiaan. Bisikan keingintahuan mulai bermunculan di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi selaku pengajar.

"...Tidak."

Sasuke kembali duduk. Reaksi yang begitu misterius menghasilkan berjuta spekulasi di antara para siswa. Ia mencoba bersikap tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sangat bertolak belakang dengan pikirannya yang bercabang dua, rumit sekali. Kedua mutiara Hinata menanar, otaknya dengan cepat menerjemahkan tindakan Sasuke sebagai reaksi penolakan; penolakan atas dirinya dan cintanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba agar air matanya tidak berderai.

Bel pulang telah berdentum mengakhiri pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Satu per satu siswa 3B mengemasi buku dan peralatan tulis sebelum pulang. Kelas yang awalnya ramai itu hanya menyisakan satu siswi dengan tiga tumpukan buku tugas siswa lain. Setiap ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh tanpa dikomando. Hanya detak jam dinding yang menemani isak tangisnya.

Sasuke berdiri pada lorong kosong di depan kelasnya. Stereotip yang telah lama bertengger di benaknya menghilang. Hinata tidak selemah yang ia kira. Bahkan dirinyalah yang lemah. Lari menjauh dari perasaan yang sesungguhnya, berdalih bahwa kebencian yang dirasakannya. Ketika melihat Hinata menangis tanpa suara, relungnya sakit tiada tara seakan sebilah belati sedang menyayat organ dalamnya. Kedua bandul gelap itu menutup.

**.:123:.**

Sejak kejadian itu, pandangan Sasuke mulai berubah. Tiga tahun ia sia-siakan hanya untuk membenci Hinata. Ingatannya mencoba mengulangi kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu ketika kebencian itu mulai menancapkan akar-akarnya.

Kelas kosong di hadapannya seakan merefleksikan semuanya dengan jelas. Bagai sebuah film klasik yang diputar kembali. Tidak ada satupun cacat pada setiap adegan. Adegan awal dimulai pada semester kedua pembelajaran. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang siswa lain, tidak ada yang salah hari itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Namun di saat yang sama, tumpuk demi tumpuk rasa ketidaksukaan mulai menguasai seiring beberapa buku tugas yang terbaring pasrah di meja Hinata. Setiap sekolah telah usai, ada saja tugas siswa lain yang diserahkan kepada Hinata. Bukan hanya itu saja, kelemahan Hinata untuk menolak semua perintah siswa lain membuatnya tambah membenci siswi malang itu. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengajaknya berteman, terkecuali ada maksud lain.

Alur film terputus. Sekejap, Sasuke menyembunyikan kedua bandul ebonitnya pada kelopak mata. Di tangan kanannya tersemat sebuah buku bersampul biru. Isinya tidak lebih dari cerita pendek yang tidak pernah dilanjutkan. Tentu saja, tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan selama ia masih membohongi hatinya.

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuh, Hinata telah berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua pasang kelereng mereka saling beradu. Sayangnya Hinata hanya dapat bertahan selama sedetik sebelum kelereng indah itu kembali terjatuh ke ubin.

"P-permisi," gumam Hinata gugup. Pandangannya hanya berani menatap sepatu pantofel hitam milik Sasuke.

Langkahnya merandek ketika apa yang akan dicarinya sedang digenggam Sasuke. Cahaya oranye mulai menembus kaca jendela kelas. Bayangan kaki meja dan kursi menghasilkan silangan temaram. Padangan lavender itu mulai meremang. Alih-alih embun yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya bersiap untuk keluar, dengan sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk menahan. Rasa malu, takut, dan sedih bergabung membentuk suatu rasa yang menyesakkan dirinya. Seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan buku bersampul birunya, ia tidak akan tersiksa begini. Kumpulan cerpennya merupakan hasil dari curahan hati yang tidak tersampaikan. Walaupun secara eksplisit nama karakter tidak pernah disebutkan, tentu saja, Sasuke dapat mengerti siapa saja tokoh di dalamnya, bahkan ia termasuk tokoh utamanya.

"...Kau mau mengambil ini, 'kan?" Sasuke menyodorkan buku bersampul biru milik Hinata. "Maaf, aku membacanya tanpa seizinmu."

Terang saja kalimat yang barusan meluncur membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena dua hal, malu dan marah. Dengan kasar ia mengambil bukunya dari Sasuke lalu lari meninggalkannya sendiri. Air matanya bertempias di ubin lorong bagaikan rinai di siang bolong. Tikaman hak pantofel dua sentimeter menggaungkan gemeletuk di kesunyian ruangan. Mahkota kelamnya berayun seiring gerakan yang cepat, menghilang di belokan lorong. Di saat itulah hatinya berteriak akan melupakan cintanya.

Di sisi lain ruangan kelas, sebuah bolpoin terbujur di atas meja pemilik buku bersampul biru. Satu jawaban telah tertulis rapi pada halaman terakhir cerita pendeknya, melanjutkan kisah yang sempat terputus.

**.:123:.**

Ketika keputusasaan dan kepasrahan menguasai, angin barat berhembus pelan menurunkan benih dandelion tepat di sebelah batu besar. Di sebalik batu itulah benih dandelion memulai kehidupan barunya. Sendirian. Batu yang besarnya berkali lipat darinya membuat dandelion tidak dapat melihat kehidupan lain. Dalam beberapa minggu dalam kesepian, dandelion telah bermetamorfosis menjadi dandelion dewasa. Benih-benih baru telah terlahir dari pucuknya, bermekaran bagaikan kapas yang telah matang. Kembali, angin datang menjemput benih-benih itu untuk melihat dunia luar yang mereka impikan. Dunia luas yang ada di sebalik batu. Di sisi lain, tubuh kering dandelion tidak kuat lagi menompang kehidupannya. Satu per satu nyawanya telah berterbangan bersamaan dengan angin yang membawa ingatannya juga.

Helai demi helai rambut gelap bergerak beriringan dengan hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba menyapa. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Seragam serba hitamnya terlihat kontras dengan paras putih itu. Tangan kanan menyampirkan tas hitam ke punggung. Dengan angkuh ia menaikkan sedikit dagunya. Tatapan para gadis tidak diacuhkan. Begitupun sikapnya, masih banyak juga yang tergila-gila pada sosok dingin itu.

Di sisi lain, seorang gadis pemilik mahkota sepunggung juga baru saja keluar dari gerbang yang sama. Kedua tangannya memegang tas hitam yang diposisikan pada bagian depan tubuh. Kedua permata lavendernya lebih sering tertuju ke bawah, tersembunyi di antara rerimbunan poni ketika ia sedang menunduk. Jantung pemilik wajah porselen itu berdegup tidak terkendali. Sesekali kedua kelerengnya memandang punggung remaja tanggung yang ada di depan.

Langkah sang pemuda merandek, tubuh tegapnya berbalik menghadap sang gadis polos yang berjarak tiga meter di depan. Tatapan yang begitu tajam dan intens membuat sang gadis menjadi salah tingkah. Pikirannya memberontak, tidak mungkin pemuda idaman di depan sedang memandangnya. Sambil menundukkan kepala, sang gadis terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan pemuda es itu.

"Lebih baik berpapasan daripada kau terus mengikutiku."

Pegangan tangan sang pemuda yang tanpa diduga di pergelangan tangan rapuh itu membuat hati pemiliknya tersentak kaget. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Jika benar, kejam sekali mimpinya.

Sang pemuda tetap menatap tajam permata taman lavender yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan reaksi yang berbeda. Ketidakpercayaan mengalir dari tatapan sendu sang gadis. Terbata-bata pikirannya merangkum kalimat, tertatih-tatih hatinya bertanya, air mata itu kembali tertahan.

Semilir angin musim semi terpecah ketika dua pasang manusia itu berjalan beriringan. Tidak bisa tepat dibilang beriringan karena sang pemuda lebih dominan memaksa sang gadis mengikuti geraknya. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari hangatnya bergerak menuruni pergelangan tangan hingga menyentuh jemari kecil yang telah tenggelam dalam genggamannya. Sang gadis dengan sempurna telah menghilangkan air matanya. Kaki mereka terus berjalan hingga berhenti di padang dandelion. Kapas-kapas halus berterbangan mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, kenapa dandelion begitu rapuh?"

Sang gadis terbangun dari keterkagumannya. Suara itu terdengar bagaikan nyanyian merdu. Tampak pandangan keingintahuan dari sepasang mutiara lavendernya. Tidak ada respon dari sang gadis, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Karena—"

**U. Sasuke**

**.:123:.**

Sebulan terlewati sejak kejadian itu. Sasuke telah sempurna menerjemahkan perasaannya yang selama ini sangat bertolak. Dari awal ia selalu mengelak ketika rasa itu datang. Dengan mengingat Hinata yang mudah menuruti siapapun membuatnya cemburu. Rasa cemburu itu yang membuatnya membenci Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun," gumam Hinata gugup. Genggaman tangan pemuda di sampingnya menghasilkan tekanan yang membuat jemarinya berdenyut.

Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya menatap aliran sungai yang ada di depan. "Maaf, aku keterlaluan."

Hinata memandang lamat-lamat pemuda di sampingnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, hn?"

Hinata kelabakan mengetahui tatapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sehingga ia hanya bisa menjawab dengan gugup, "T-tidak."

Sore ini begitu cerah, secerah hati mereka berdua yang sedang merasakan kencan pertama. Kelimut yang sempat menaungi dengan perlahan mulai menghilang. Sehari setelah kejadian buku bersampul biru itu, Sasuke mencoba mendekati Hinata. Tentu saja tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan, Hinata selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Karma.

Setiap tiba saatnya untuk pulang, Sasuke selalu menunggu Hinata di depan pintu dan yang membuat gadis itu heran, tidak ada lagi buku tugas yang menumpuk di mejanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke mengancam siapapun—khususnya langganan—yang meminta Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka. Kesabaran Sasuke yang selalu menunggunya—di depan pintu kelas, di depan gang rumahnya, di halte bis, di pojok ruangan perpustakaan umum—membuat hati sang gadis meluluh.

Sebenih dandelion terbang mendekati mereka berdua. Sasuke menengadahkan tangannya yang bebas untuk menjadikan bantalan bagi tumbuhan liar itu. Hinata yang semula bingung mulai mengerti maksud gerakan kekasihnya itu.

"D-dandelion…."

"…Jadi ini… dandelion?"

Hinata heran atas pertanyaan pemuda minim ekspresi yang sedang duduk di rerumputan itu. Jika benar cerita pendek di bukunya ditulis oleh Sasuke, kenapa ia masih bertanya? Tidak mungkin ia menulis tanpa tahu rupa dan sifat dandelion.

"A-aku pikir kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Eh?

"Aku baru sadar kalau dandelion itu mirip denganmu." Pandangan Sasuke beralih dari dandelion ke arah gadis manisnya. "Rapuh." Lalu dengan segenap cinta ia memeluk Hinata-nya dengan tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam jemari kekasihnya. Wangi tubuh Hinata merasuki indra penciumannya. Mata onyx itu masih tertuju pada dandelion di tangan. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang menahan agar dirinya tidak pingsan. "Kerapuhan itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi kuat. Mereka dapat tumbuh hampir di semua tempat, bahkan di tepian jalan bersamaan dengan aspal panas."

Angin musim gugur datang menjemput dandelion dari tangan Sasuke. Terbang menyeberangi sungai sebelum menghilang dari pandangan. Kini kedua tangannya sempurna memeluk Hinata. Mata gelap itu tertutup untuk meresapi hangatnya tubuh kekasihnya.

"A-ano…," Matanya kembali terbuka mendengar suara Hinata, "Jadi lanjutan dari jawaban yang Sasuke-kun tulis itu kalimat yang tadi ya?"

Sasuke tampak mengingat sesuatu lalu menjawab, "Bukan."

Penasaran, Hinata bertanya, "Lalu?"

Pemuda keturunan Uchiha melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah merah padam yang ia lihat pertama kali. Senyum penuh arti terpatri jelas di guratan wajahnya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, mudah saja, cukup dengan sebuah ciuman di sini." Ia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Tentu saja, wajah yang sudah memerah itu semakin memerah. Seandainya saja Hinata lebih teliti lagi….

Jauh di sana, di sebuah kamar tepatnya, terdapat meja kecoklatan yang di atasnya tergeletak sebuah buku bersampul biru bercorak mega. Halaman demi halaman terbuka seiring hembusan jahil angin. Di halaman paling akhir, terdapat suatu tulisan. Ya, tulisan yang sama dengan milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, kenapa dandelion begitu rapuh?"

"Karena—di antara semua bunga, dandelionlah yang paling mudah terbawa angin."

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Ini fict pertama—khususnya tentang SasuHina—selama dua tahun saya menghilang dari fandom ini. Fict iseng yang saya buat seminggu lalu. Maaf kalau tidak ada garis batas atau sejenisnya karena saya meng-upload fict ini dari hape. Kalau saya ke warnet akan saya edit lagi. Moga saja tidak mengecewakan. FYI, mereka siswa SMA dan gaya penulisan yang diulang-ulang itu terinspirasi dari salah satu novel Tere Liye (anyone knows?). Last words, thank for reading this & Sigur Rós song's titled Samskeyti (I've completely finished this fict). **


End file.
